9 Crimes
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: Hermione is coming back from Hogwarts with harry, and looses some people very dear to her. After John Watson gets a call from Greg that brings Sherlock and John to there crime scene, Molly and Sherlock experience the magical world only sherlock heard of years ago (There is Molly and Sherlock romance before the shermione stuff). P.S: Hermione is a half-blood in my fanfic.
1. Prologue

_It was Christmas holiday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione was going on the train to visit her parents in the muggle world._

_ As she looked out the train window, Ron asked her an idiotic question. "Are you going to visit your mum and dad" he said curiously._

_She got irritated, "Of course Ronald, where are you going? To Japan!" She said furiously. _

_Startled, Ron blurred out "Okay, Okay, sorry I asked..." he looked at his feet feeling stupid. _

_Suddenly, Harry opened the sliding door and sat in front of Ron and Hermione, in his arms were candy that Harry and Ron were craving for since they left the school. _

_When she realized that Harry sat down, she asked him "Harry, were are you going for Christmas?" . _

_"Going with Ron" but before he could say anymore Ron interrupted him. _

_"Sorry Harry, only the family this Christmas", his face wasn't as happy as usually is so Hermione thought of something. _

_"Harry, you are coming to my house for Christmas, my parents didn't mind you last time. You were better than Ron". __She started to laugh._

_"Hermione, Quit it" Ron growled._

_Hermione started lightly Jabbing him in the ribs._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_At The Granger House, her mom and dad were setting up the Kitchen and got a telegram from Harry's Owl, sent by Hermione. 'Dear Mom and Dad, I found out that Harry won't be spending Christmas with anyone this year. So I invited him over so he wouldn't be lonely this Christmas, I knew you wouldn't mind. Sincerely Hermione '. _

_From the living room her mother said "Honey, Hermione invited Harry for Christmas this year, please add another setting._

_ ""Okay dear" he replied._

_As the doorbell rang, her mother said "I'll get it" as she walked towards the door and opened it. _

_Lucius was there with his Death eater Group. "Well, hello grangers" he said with a smirk. _

_She screamed and was held by one of the Death Eaters. _

_"Well, doesn't that half-blood look like her mother eh?" said one of the death eaters._

_Hermione's father came in with his wand in his hand and pointed to his wife's captor, "Let go of my wife, she is a muggle, she doesn't know anything. Leave her alone" in a booming voice. _

_They all laughed, "Don't worry, we will kill you, then your wife granger". Lucius cast one of the deadly curses on the husband. _

_Before his last breath, he said as loud as he could "Stay alive for Hermione dear, she needs us still". _

_As he was breathing no more she knew he was dead, she did the best she could. _

_Lucius wasn't Merciful, he tortured her until he saw fit and cast the same charm that he used for her husband, and she died. Lucius didn't bother cleaning up his mess, so him and the death eater's teleported back to Voldemort's hideout._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Back on the train, Ron already got off, Hermione and Harry were almost there, that they would reach there stop in 2 minutes. _

_"Are your parents surprised about your marks this year?" Asked Harry to fill the Silence. _

_"Yeah, I went one mark low in two classes but they know I can do better next year".__The train stopped and they got off the train, "There not here yet, they must be fixing the dinner still. Let's order a Taxi" Hermione sighed. "Taxi!" Hermione said and hopped in with Harry._

_They reach her drive way, she paid the taxi driver and walked towards the house. _

_The door was open a crack, " they must have accidentally left it open" Harry said. _

_Hermione had a weird feeling about this, "Harry, it's not like my mom and dad to do that, there's probably is something more"._

_ As soon as she opened the door she saw her parents on the floor dead. "Harry, call the Police!" She said, sobbing next to her parents. _

_Without hesitation, he called the police, "Police? I am reporting a Murder at 345 Hillside Lane..., yes my friends parents, please hurry" he hung up and went to comfort Hermione. The Operator got to Greg Lestrade and he called Sherlock and Watson at their apartment in 221B. _

_"Hello, John? This is Greg, we have a double Homicide at 345 Hillside Lane in Cardiff. Can you guys come this instant?"._

_ "Sure Greg, were on our way" John replied and hung up. "Sherlock, Double Homicide at 345 Hillside Lane in Cardiff, it's time to get a taxi" he said as Sherlock updated his website in the living room._

_ "Alright, this is brilliant!"He said as he put his coat on. _

_As he was he was getting his scarf on, John already got a taxi outside waiting. John has improved over almost a year. Sherlock and John quickly get driven to hillside lane. _

_Before they pull into the drive way, John gives Sherlock a little advice "okay, so this homicide is a teenagers parents died. It's also a day before Christmas, so please be more Empathetic with the victim and her friend alright?" _

_Sherlock was shocked, but he agreed, "Fine". _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they get out of the car, Greg goes to meet them. "Okay so this victim's Mr. and Mrs. Granger, their daughter (Who found the body) is an A+ student named Hermione Granger age 17, this is her…", before Greg could continue sherlock opened his mouth.

" Friend, Lestrade. Not Boyfriend".

"Sherlock!" John shouted, "Shut up".

Harry said "It is true sir".

Sherlock smiled, "See john, he is also a smart boy, but not as smart as Hermione I see".

Hermione blushed, when she got out of the clouds she spoke.

"I know who killed my parents, but you wouldn't believe us".

Sherlock smirked. "Try us, we are the best there is. Plus I love the challenge", as sherlock said as he quickly examined the body.

There was weirdly no sign of any cause of death, 'strange' sherlock thought, As if she knew his mind, she said "It Was Lucius Malfoy".

'But… he's been dead for years'.

Again it was as is she read his mind "I know you think he died, but he faked it, he's in… "Hermione stopped herself. 'It was forbidden to say anything to a muggle'.

"He's in what?" John blurted.

"In Hogwarts!" harry shouted, he couldn't take it anymore." We weren't supposed to tell muggles."

"Harry, you twat", now we could get expelled."

"Who cares hermione, Dumbledore was killed by snape with a death curse. Hogwarts is done for!."

Sherlock and John were surprised of what they heard. Sherlock knew it was true once, when his neighbor used to go to Hogwarts School. Lucius and sherlock were playmates when he was growing up, he was the only other person smarter than him except his brother. When they were 14, Lucius went back after the summer holiday and never came back.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy. But luckily I had a snow day to work on this,sorry for all of the changes. I keep changing my mind, i hope you like this :)

Chapter 4

"This is outrageous" John shouted bluntly, "Sherlock, let's find another case" he said as he was mid way towards the door. Sherlock was still frozen where he stood, "John, i have to admit it's true." Sherlock told all of them about them being childhood friends , and Lucius left at 14 and was never seen again. Hermione never saw this coming, but she suddenly felt bad for the tall detective. "Harry, we will take them to platform 9 3/4 and maybe they could help us!" Hermione said in excitement. Jon said "No way", but Sherlock wanted to go, he wanted to go for so long but never could; now he has his chance.

"I will help, John you can stay here with mary, I have someone else in mind for this adventure. Sherlock exchanged mobile numbers with Hermione and told her that he will call her when he got his answer from his friend. As he left the scene he and john took separate cabs and went to a familiar friends apartment; he opened the door to go in and buzzed for them. A soft female voice answered, "Hello?" Sherlock paused. "Hey Moll, it's me. May I come in" he said politely, "sure Sherlock, just a minute."

Sherlock and Molly were dating secretly and that's why he trusted her for this, he never told her of the magical world yet;he knew it Would be difficult to explain. Molly rang him in and opened the Door himself, "hello darling" He said as he was sure the door was shut and nobody heard him. "Hey babe" Molly exclaimed excitedly, "I thought you would visit me tomorrow" in a surprised tone. Sherlock was very blunt so his speech came out so fast, "I had a very interesting crime scene today, a teenage high schooler lost both her parents today and when I examined the bodies there were no sign of foul play strange enough. Her friend who was with her at the time, said that the killer was at a school called Hogwarts of Magic and wizardry. John automatically gave up, but I remembered I had a childhood friend who used to go and come back on holiday. And went back at the age of 14 and never came back."

Sherlock finally paused for a few seconds, then continued. "They invited me to go with them and I naturally said yes, but I said I would like to bring someone with me in fact. I wanted to bring my Beautiful Girlfriend along for the ride." He said with a seductive smirk. He ruffled his black hair and kissed him sweetly. Molly stood there in awe, "Of corse I will come" she said happily.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I thought I would be two more chapters into it By now, but I've been having writers block; and it finally hit me. I Love Sherlock being mind boggled, his expression in my head was too funny XD . I'm sorry that it wasn't posted sooner :(

* * *

><p>Before Sherlock &amp; Molly left the apartment, Sherlock called Hermione.<p>

"Hermione, this is Sherlock; Where on our way to the train station." He paused, "Yes ... Um, alright meet us inside? Okay, see you in thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later, Sherlock & Molly were at the Kings Cross Station looking for Harry and Hermione; between numbers 9 & 10.

* * *

><p>Finally in 6 minutes, Harry &amp; Hermione were running in a sprint towards Sherlock.<p>

Harry stopped two feet ahead of him, and Hermione ran to Sherlock into a hug.

Molly mouthed what?, to Sherlock.

She's thankful, he mouthed back.

The hug was longer than intended, and Molly's jealously started to show; so Sherlock pulled away.

"Hermione, what was that for?", Sherlock said politely.

Hermione looked up into Sherlock's blue eyes, "I'm so grateful you are here to help us!" she said. Then she saw a shy looking woman with the detective," Ah sorry, sorry i didn't see you."

Molly was feeling herself getting angry.

Hermione not seeing molly's anger, "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced."

Sherlock turned to Molly, and noticed her knuckles clasping to her suitcase in an aggressive manor.

Before Hermione introduced herself, Sherlock introduced them.

"Molly, this is Hermione and Harry. The special wiz's I was talking about. Guys this is Molly, my ..." He hesitated to correct himself. "My friend, and Pathologist. She lets me see the bodies I need to solve the homicide cases."

Hermione looked shocked, and intrigued. "Wow, it must be amazing working pwith someone like him."

"Yes it is" Molly said, with her teeth clenched.

Harry said "hello", and Molly answered back politely.

"Okay guys lets get started, so you see platform 9 and 10 right?", Harry said wise cracking to get a laugh from his friend. He was successful.

"Yes, didn't you say at the scene that there was a 9 3/4?" Sherlock said.

Before Harry could say another word, Molly accidentally interrupted.

"What!?", Molly blurted in shock.

Hermione and Harry laughed, then stopped with them grinning.

"Okay, Molly. Come with me", Harry said as he gave her his hand.

Molly looked at Sherlock frightened.

Sherlock gave her a reassuring smile, and she took it.

Harry guided her to the arch of platform 9, where Sherlock and Hermione where watching from a good distance.

"Okay Molly fallow me okay, you have to trust me." He bright her to through the wall between 9 and and ten. He took her through the wall.

Sherlock only heard it from Lucius when he was still going to the muggle world on holiday, but he never seen it with his eyes. Sherlocks eyes were open about the same size as his mouth.

Hermione watched sherlock's reaction, and laughed so much her stomach hurt. Since her and Sherlock were alone, she was blushing like a tomato. She said "they must already be on the train, come on let's go."

Hermione took his hand.

Sherlock was still in shock, he didn't know that Hermione took him through the wall. All he could feel was her warmth and it made him blush, his heart was beating fast. He never had this feeling with Molly ever, that's how he liked it. But this 17 year old girl changed his life by one touch of her hand.

He couldn't feel this way, he had to see his friend Lucius again and ask him why.

To Be Continued...


	7. Author Notice to Readers

Sorry for the long wait, I'll be working on chapter 6. I had major writers block, chapter six will be good. I'm also working on a readerxsherlock fanfic called beyond the thorns. The better version is on wattpad, but I will correct myself after finishing the readers POV in chapter 2. I will try posting it before September 3rd. Thank you for the support and reviews, I appreciate every single one.

P.S: If you have Facebook, I would appreciate it if you followed the Fanpage 'The Address is 221B Baker Street, it has about 3,000 likes. It has a picture as only Sherlock, I also admin the page and l'm looking for some more admins. If your interested, please message the page.

Thank you for liking my fanfic :)

~Layla Clearwater.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry, I had a major writers block. I will try to post more. Sherlock sees Lucius and Severus Snape and Molly meet. Hope you enjoy it, I also hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>On the Train, it was very quiet. Molly fell asleep On Sherlock's shoulder, Harry and molly were across from each other near the window. Harry was looking out the window, and Hermione and I were talking.<p>

"So, you are a consulting detective?" Hermione asked to see if she understood.

"Yes, when the police or detectives are in a rut which they always are, they come to me for help. John takes notes and I observe the body." He said nonchalantly.

"That's amazing, and molly is a pathologist?" she said with uncertainty.

"Indeed, I go to her to see the bodies".

"Wow, that's really amazing". She took a pause, "Would you mind deducing me? I won't mind" Hermione asked him.

Sherlock took a thirty second pause before speaking.

"Your full name is Hermione Jean Granger, a half blood witch. Most people think you are what you call muggle born, but their wrong. You are a strait A student at your school, you also have another friend named Ronald Weasely. Draco Malfoy, more likely Lucius's son bullies you and is jealous of harry. Your father was a wizard, and your mother was what you call a muggle. Voldemort is a villain that is after you three and wants to kill harry, but when he first tried. His mother died protecting him. One of your professors is working for Voldemort, I believe his name is Severus Snape…" he finished deducing Hermione.

2 cars away from them, his head shot up hearing his name.

Sherlock continued.

"Professor Snape loved Harry's mother, and to be honest he still does. James also bullied professor Snape when they were in school together".

Harry stopped looking at the window and looked at Hermione.

"He can't be serious" Harry said angrily.

"It's true" Sherlock replied.

"Swine" said Severus under his breath about James Potter.

Suddenly Death eater's apparated onto the train, Lucius didn't have his mask on. Sherlock stood up quickly, causing a sleepy molly to wake up suddenly.

"Lucius?" sherlock said in shock.

Harry and Hermione stood up and turned to see Lucius and three death eaters.

"Sherlock, what in the Merlin are you doing here!" replied Lucius.

Hermione looked at Lucius with anger in her eyes.

"You killed my parents!" Hermione yelled. Hermione took out her wand.

"Avada…" but she was stopped by sherlock taking her wand out of her hand.

"Hermione, no. This is not the time, your better than him" Sherlock and molly said at the same time.

Severus got out of his car, and saw Molly. 'That woman reminds me of Lilly' he thought.

"Why didn't you come back?" sherlock asked curiously.

"I grew to hate muggles, you were one; so I grew to hate you also" Lucius said simply.

Sherlock's eyes started to slightly tear up.

"Severus. Come on out, don't hide". Lucius said changing the subject.

"Snape, you bastard. You killed Dumbledore!" harry yelled furiously.

Molly took Harry's hand and pulled him down to sit.

Molly saw a man with shoulder length black hair, he was in black robes. 'He is pretty handsome' molly thought.

"Lord Voldemort wants a report on Hogwarts tomorrow. That's all I was here for". Lucius said to Severus.

Four seconds later they apparated out of the train.

Hermione turned to sherlock to see a tear fall from his cheek, Lucius's comment really hurt him.

Molly oblivious about sherlock, she got up to greet Severus Snape.

"Hi, I heard your name is Severus. My name is Molly Hooper; and this man is Sherlock Holmes". Molly said politely, and put her hand out to shake his hand. As their hands touched, they both felt a spark between them.

"Let go of his hand molly, he's a murderer" Harry said aloud. "You bastard" he yelled at Severus.

Hermione chimed in, "It's true, he killed our principle; named Dumbledore".

"He couldn't have he looks and sounds nice". Molly said in disbelief of what they were saying.

The comment that came out of molly's mouth surprised him.

"He had to, Dumbledore told him to", he took a pause. "Actually, Dumbledore asked him to work with Voldemort so he can report back to him". Sherlock deduced from Severus.

"You're a liar" harry said and ran out of the car in a rage.

"Is it true what sherlock said professor?" Hermione asked calmly.

Severus verbally said "No", but shook his head slowly nodded yes.

"So you're a double agent?" molly asked.

Again he verbally said "No", but shook his head slowly nodded yes.

"Amazing!" Molly occidentally blurted out. "Come sit with us, don't mind Harry. He doesn't know how good his deducing skills are like we do right Hermione?".

"Right" she said cheerfully.

Severus silently accepted. And sat beside Hermione, across from molly.

* * *

><p>To be continued …<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

Sherlock, Hermione, Molly, Severus and Harry arrived to Hogwarts. Their were only coaches for two. So Severus offered to, take one with molly; and Sherlock with Hermione. While Harry sulked, behind them. Hermione had her head on Sherlock's shoulder, and he slightly blushed.

Molly and Severus' hands brushed against each other, and they would look at each other; blushing noticeably and looking away. As they reached Hogwarts, Severus and Sherlock got out of the coach; and helped them out of the coaches. Molly was spellbound, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the castle.

"What do you see Molly?" Both Hermione and Severus asked Molly.

She walked closer as tears streamed down her face. "A beautiful castle, my mummy used to tell me about. But I thought it was a Fairytale" Said Molly, as they could hear the sad yet happiness in her voice.

Severus walked to her, and held her close; rubbing her dark reddish brown hair. "It's alright Moll's, you belong here; like Harry, Hermione and I. Sherlock too, we are called Witches and Wizards" Severus said, in a soothing voice.

She looked up at him, and he wiped away her tears. "My mum used to tell me stories about this place, she would say a girl named Fiona Winters; that was my mom. Went here, and was sorted into Ravenclaw; and would have a somewhat of a competition for their O' grades, his name was Severus Snape..." Molly said, still looking up at him. His eyes went wide, and Hermione gasped.

"So she was the one professor, the won you would compete with; I didn't know it was the legendary Fiona Winters!" Hermione exclaimed, in excitement.

"... She ... She was your mother... Molly?" Severus said, idiotically.

Sherlock and Hermione tried to hold in a snicker.

"Yes, she was a witch?" Molly asked. He Smiled.

"Yes, she was smart; brave and beautiful. She could have also been in Gryffindor, if she wasn't so bloody smart" Severus said, as he laughed; remembering when she got sorted. She was another wizard, who stumped the sorting hat. She defeated 4 death eaters at once, one of the bravest witches of our time.

Molly and Hermione listened, in awe.

"Were you two friends" Molly said, as she beamed happily.

"Yes, Me, Lilly and Fiona. Harry's godfather, and Father were both trying to pursue your mother; until Lilly finally said yes to James." He said, as he relived his memory.

"Fiona dated Sirius for a while, had a child..." As soon as he said "Child" it clicked.

"Your Margret Rose Black, Sirius' only daughter!" Severus exclaimed in shock.

Shock came over everyone as they looked at molly.

Is Sirius, really her father? Could Molly & Sherlock be a Witch and Wizard? Find out in Chapter 8, coming soon...


End file.
